


across the map

by everythingwrongisme



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, College, Comedy, Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, Texting, me being a smooth brain every chapter, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingwrongisme/pseuds/everythingwrongisme
Summary: evan has a lot of friends and he suddenly gets the idea to incorporate them into one big group chat.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. evan's totally straight brothel

**Author's Note:**

> this is a text fic!!!

**Saturday 10:03PM PST**

**_vanossgaming_ ** _added_ **_h20delirious_ ** _,_ **_daithidenogla_ ** _,_ **_iamwildcat_ ** _,_ **_thegamingterroriser_ ** _,_ **_moosnuckel_ ** _,_ **_basicallyidowrk_ ** _,_ **_fourzer0seven_ ** _,_ **_kryozgaming_ ** _, and_ **smii7y** _to:_ **new group**

**_vanossgaming_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_owlboy_ **

**_owlboy_** _updated the group nickname:_ **evan's totally straight brothel**

_**iamwildcat -**_ Evan what the fuck?

_**owlboy -**_ what?

**_iamwildcat -_** Don't fucking what me

**_iamwildcat -_** What is this?

_**thegamingterroriser** changed their nickname to **hanby**_

**_hanby -_** oh god this is already a bad idea

_**owlboy** changed **hanby's** nickname to **handjob**_

**_owlboy -_** idk what ur talking about this is my best idea

_**handjob -**_ i fucking hate you

**_h20delirious -_** damn i leave my phone alone for three minutes and i come back to this shit show 😔

_**handjob** changed their nickname to **brain**_

**basicallyidowrk -** bro was that a typo?

**_brain -_** ye

**_brain -_** but im too lazy to fix it

**_moosnuckel -_** I got you Brian

_**moosnuckel** changed **brain's** nickname to **galaxybrain**_

_**galaxybrain -** _yknow what ill take that

_**daithidenogla -** _holy shit who are these people?

_**smii7y** has shared a video with the group!_

_**basicallyidowrk -** _oh my FUCKING GOD

_**iamwildcat -** _It's like craig all over again

_**smii7y -** _don't compare me to mini b o o m e r

_**iamwildcat -** _B--

_**iamwildcat -** _Boomer????

_**galaxybrain** changed **iamwildcat's** nickname to **babyboomer**_

_**babyboomer -** _Well then.

**_h20delirious -_** 😂😂😂

_**daithidenogla -** _no but seriously

**_daithidenogla -_** i only know like

**_daithidenogla -_** two ppl here

_**kryozgaming -** _yeah spill the tea evan 💅🏻💅🏻

**_owlboy -_** alright hear me out

**_smii7y -_** 👂🏻

**_kryozgaming -_** 👂🏻

**_fourzer0seven -_** 👂🏻

_**smii7y -** _bro are we all soulmates now?

**_owlboy -_** i can't believe you three

_**owlboy -** _ANYWAYS

_**owlboy -** _i decided to make this gc bc i know all of you individually and thought it'd be nice if we could make a friend group out of it

_**owlboy -** _of course this is by choice! and im not expecting everyone to be on all the time

**_owlboy -_** i think everyone in here would get along!!

**_moosnuckel -_** Good idea Evan!

**_h20delirious -_** yeah 😊😊 im actually excited for this

_**h20delirious -** _i don't really have a friend group irl

**_fourzer0seven -_** yo me neither

_**fourzer0seven -** _so by law, we are best friends

_**h20delirious -** _Fuck yeah 😁😁😁

_**basicallyidowrk -** _I dont mind it! this already seems pretty fun

_**babyboomer -** _Anyone in here play COD or GTA?

**_galaxybrain -_** 👀👀

**_daithidenogla -_ **👀

**_smii7y -_ **👀

_**moosnuckel -**_ i do!!

**_fourzer0seven -_** yer

**_babyboomer -_** Evan you're a God send I finally have enough people to do a proper heist

**_owlboy -_** okay okay before you jizz your pants over a game let's introduce ourselves

_**owlboy -** _i'll start it off

**_owlboy -_** i'm evan! i live in ontario, canada and i really enjoy hockey. i know everyone in this gc :)

_**h20delirious -** _my name's jonathan but i'd really like it if you'd call me delirious or del. i live in north carolina, america, and i don't have too much going on at home. i know evan and brock through an online editing course we took two years ago!!

_**babyboomer -** _I'm Tyler, i live in Indiana, I met Evan through a heist in GTA, and I like cars

**_owlboy -_ **run on sentence much?

_**babyboomer -** _I'll eat your foot

_**basicallyidowrk -** _HUH

_**kryozgaming -** _sir this is a wendy's

**_kryozgaming -_ **anyways i'll go next

_**kryozgaming -** _i'm john, i live in wisconsin, usa, and i like to smoke

_**galaxybrain -** _smoke what?

_**kryozgaming -** _yes.

_**kryozgaming -** _i also met evan through smii7y

_**smii7y -** _yessirrrrrr

_**smii7y -** _im smii7y (pronounced smitty) i live in ontario too! evan and i have classes together and we met john through a penpal program

**_babyboomer -_** No offense but that sounds a little gay

**kryozgaming -** trust me it was

**_basicallyidowrk -_** i'm marcel, i live in florida! i really like super smash bros and i met scotty through a tournament. i also know brian from a gta session evan invited me to

_**galaxybrain -** _I'm brian! i live in dublin, ireland and i also know david :)

_**daithidenogla -** _and im the david everyone's been talking about!!!

**_daithidenogla -_ **i also live in dublin! brian and i are roommates btw. we met evan on omegle

_**babyboomer -** _Omegle? Were you desperate for dick Evan??

_**owlboy -** _fuck you 😊

**_fourzer0seven -_** i'm scotty, marcel is my bitch, and we met evan on a mario kart server

**_fourzer0seven -_** who else is left?

**_moosnuckel -_** Me!

**_moosnuckel -_** my name is Brock! I live in utah and Evan's parents are good friends with mine! We've known each other since childhood :D

_**smii7y -** _bro this groupchat is literal proof that evan is a dick magnet

**_kryozgaming -_** hot take

_**owlboy -** _>:o

_**smii7y** has shared a video with the group!_

_**basicallyidowrk -**_ smii7y i've known you for ten minutes but i would already take a bullet for you

_**smii7y -** _uwu

_**basicallyidowrk -** _owo

_**babyboomer -** _i wish i was Hellen Keller

**_daithidenogla -_** been meaning to ask

_**daithidenogla -** _the gc name says totally straight

**_daithidenogla -_** is everyone here gay? 

_**kryozgaming** _ _changed their nickname to **notstraight**_

**_notstraight -_ **what gave u that idea lol?

_**babyboomer -**_ Eye--

**_moosnuckel -_** idk yet I haven't dated anyone

**_fourzer0seven -_** i like dick in my mouth

_**basicallyidowrk -** _jesus christ scotty

**_basicallyidowrk -_** i'm bi btw

_**smii7y -** _questioning

_**galaxybrain -** _straight?

_**daithidenogla -** _why the question mark

**_owlboy -_** bc he questions everything

_**owlboy -** _oh yeah don't know if yall know but del and i are dating

_**galaxybrain -** _FUCKING SINCE WHEN???

_**moosnuckel -** _HUHHH

**_daithidenogla -_** I KNEW IT

_**smii7y -** _lemme move my bangs so i can read that

**_h20delirious -_** Damn it Evan I wanted to tell them that myself 😠😠😠

_**owlboy -** _sorry del but their reactions were worth it

**_babyboomer -_** This gc has been a rollercoaster

_**moosnuckel -** _wait a damn minute

_**moosnuckel -** _it's like 5AM in Ireland

_**daithidenogla -** _...

**_galaxybrain -_** 😳

_**galaxybrain -** _i can explain

**_basicallyidowrk -_** GO TO BED ASSHOLES

_**fourzer0seven -** _are you bitches nocturnal or something?

_**moosnuckel -** _BED O CLOCK BOYS

_**h2odelirious -** _it's bed o' clock for everyone rn tbh

_**h20delirious -** _i'm tired so gn guys

_**daithidenogla -** _i guess i'll hop off too

_**daithidenogla -** _gn!

_**galaxybrain -** _gn guys. im hopping off too

_**fourzer0seven -** _me and marcel are pulling an all nighter 😏

_**basicallyidowrk -** _we're probably gonna crash around 7 

_**basicallyidowrk -** _c yall

_**owlboy -** _i sleeb

_**notstraight -** _im gonna hop on COD if anyone wants to play zombies with me

**babyboomer -** I'll dm you my gamertag

_**smii7y -** _i'll join

_**moosnuckel -** _Don't say up too late children!

_**moosnuckel -** _Good night everyone :))

**Sent 10:56 PM PST**


	2. fuck school man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil angsty but its ends pretty wholesome

**Tuesday 6:46PM IST**

_**daithidenogla** updated the group nickname:_ **fuck school man**

 ** _galaxybrain -_** oh boy

 ** _owlboy -_** what happened now nogla?

 ** _daithidenogla -_** FUCKING

 ** _daithidenogla -_** I HAD TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE FUCKING HOURS BECAUSE THE TEACHERS THINK THAT JUST BECUASE I HAVE ONE FUCKING FAILING GRAE ITS THE END OF THE WORLD

 _ **notstraight -** _what the fuck is happening rn?

 ** _h20delirious -_** so many typos

 ** _galaxybrain -_** david failed a test and refused to take after school study sessions so they gave him detention

 _ **notstraight -** _ah, right.

 _ **owlboy -** _the real question is what are you doing up at 7am?

 ** _notstraight -_ **whomst've said i slept?

 ** _galaxybrain -_** brock is gonna have your head dude 💀

 ** _notstraight -_** 👁👄👁

 ** _daithidenogla -_** ARE YOU FUCKERS REALLY GONNA IGNORE MY PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW???

 ** _owlboy -_** to be fair, it's really early for us rn

 ** _owlboy -_** and the others are in class and probably won't get to you until way later

 _ **galaxybrain -** _to be fair nogla you decided to argue instead of just taking the lecture

 ** _daithidenogla -_** THATS BECAUSE MS KELLY IS A DUSTY CUNT

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ you better lower your mf letters bitch

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ YOU CAN EAT MY ENTIRE BALL SACK

_**notstraight** has sent "go_to_horny_jail.png" to the group!_

**_owlboy -_** this group was a mistake

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ FUCK IT

 _ **owlboy -**_ david cmon dude you need to calm down

 _ **notstraight -**_ it was a joke david im sorry if i offended you 🥺

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ he probably muted the chat

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ don't worry he'll be back by tomorrow most likely

**Tuesday 3:10PM EST**

_**babyboomer -**_ Holy shit what did I miss?

 _ **owlboy -**_ it's nothing now. let david have his space and he'll come back to us when he's ready

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ alrighty.

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ does anyone wanna play CAH???

 _**iamwildcat** _ _started a private message with **daithidenogla**_

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ yo David what happened

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ it's fucking nothing don't worry

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ No dumb bitch tell me what's wrong

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ We've barely talked to one another these last few days but I can tell this really tell that this was actually bothering you

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ And our friends are patient and expect you to come back to them and explain it calmly but that won't be enough for you

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ That's just how Evan is and I know it made me feel worse.

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ tyler thank you for saying that but i'm not gonna fret over something that i apparently caused

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ David if you don't shut your fucking mouth and actually listen to me I'll fly to Ireland just to beat sense into you. You're entirely fucking valid for feeling upset over something like this bc if you're truly passing every other class then your teachers are dumb bitches who are nitpicking just for the sake of it

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ Don't ever think that the anger you're feeling rn is invalid bc it really isn't.

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ You're a smart asshole and I'd be pissed if I were you

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ i don't know what to say

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ Is there any other reason why this is bugging you?

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ yeah but i

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ i want to share it but i just cant

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ You feel like I don't care don't you?

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ There was someone who said these exact things and ended up leaving, huh

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ did it happen to you too?

 _ **iamwildcat -** _My mom's a dick. She cut me off when I told her something I was struggling with and every time someone swears they're there for me it feels like they're gonna circle around and just leave

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ If anyone knows how you feel it's me dude

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ why are you so nice. im fucking tearing up rn

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ even brian couldn't understand this

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ You wanna get on a call? I'm walking home so I have enough time to talk

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ please

 _**iamwildcat** _ _has started a call!_

_**Call has ended!** _

**_Duration: 1:24:05_ **

_**daithidenogla -** _thank you for talking to me it made me feel a lot better.

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ i think i'm gonna talk to the guys in the groupchat

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ It really was no problem.

 _ **iamwildcat -**_ If you ever feel like that again don't be afraid to come to me stoopid

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ :)

**Tuesday 9:52PM IST**

_**smii7y -**_ bro all i'm saying is that anal isn't gay if you have socks on

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ smitty you dumb fuck its gay if your dick is in a man's butt

 _ **h20delirious -**_ but scotty

 _ **h20delirious -**_ the socks

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ i hate to break up this revolutionary conversation but i kinda wanna talk about earlier

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ Oh thank God I thought they'd keep talking about anal for the rest of the night

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ Yw then lmao

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ no but fr i just wanna say that when you guys brushed me off it kinda hurt my feelings ngl

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ and i know it wasn't your intention and yeah...

 _ **owlboy -**_ im so sorry nogla! im very awkward in situations involving emotions and tried to deflect but it clearly wasn't the time to do so

 _ **notstraight -**_ same here. i'm sorry for hurting your feelings dude and i never meant it to be harmful. i'll keep that in mind in the future bc i really wanna have a good connection with you

 _ **h20delirious -**_ Yeah David im sorry too. You were clearly angry and we made it worse

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ i'm sorry for not picking up on you signs dude. i thought you were playing it up but now i know better. can i make it up to you with ice cream tomorrow?

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ as in the ice cream cones with the peanuts and shit?

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ ye

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ FORGIVEN

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ ALL OF YOU

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ im happy that you came to us about it.

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ none of us want you to suffer in silence

 _ **h20delirious -**_ WE LOVE YOU NOGLA 💙💙💙💙

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ RETWEET IF YOU LOVE DAVID

 _ **smii7y -**_ RT 😤😤😤

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ Retweet!!! 💛

 _ **notstraight -**_ rt for my papi david uwu

 _ **owlboy -**_ retweet :D

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ reTWEET

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ retweet buddy 💚💚💚💚💚💚

 _ **babyboomer -**_ rt 💕

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ i really love you guys

**Sent 9:59PM IST**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote some parts based off of personal experience so :)))


	3. biggest bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets a lil saucy in this one but nothing too bad

**Wednesday 1:55AM EST**

_**basicallyidowrk** updated the group nickname: _ **biggest bottom**

_**basicallyidowrk -** _ladies and gentlemen

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ and scotty

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ fuck off

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ i came up with the idea to ask them

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ shut up and lemme ask it god damn

 _ **smii7y -**_ isn't it like one in the morning for you two????

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ it's two for you too bitch

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ now shut up and listen

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ of all the people in this groupchat

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ who is the biggest bottom

 _ **notstraight -** _NOW THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN GET BEHIND

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ oh NO

 _ **smii7y -**_ delirious

 _ **owlboy -** _he's not even awake to defend himself smh

 _ **smii7y -**_ look that man gives off pastel bottom vibes

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ that's really funny smitty bc we said you

 _ **smii7y -**_ EXPLAIN

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ ok look

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ we judged this based off of wholesome vibes

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ and you just have the absolute biggest baby bottom vibes other than brock

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ IDK if I should feel offended or not

 _ **smii7y -**_ BRO I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD FEEL OFFENDED

 _ **smii7y -**_ IM NOT A BOTTOM

 _ **notstraight -**_ ok we can test this out rn

 _ **owlboy -**_ john whatever you're thinking dont

_**notstraight -** _ <https://www.buzzfeed.com/skarlan/are-you-a-top-or-a-bottom>

_**smii7y -**_ a fucking buzzfeed quiz

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ why is the gc going crazy isn't it late for you guys???

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ oh

 _ **galaxybrain -**_ yeah nvm im just gonna look at this later

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ told you LMAO

 _ **daithidenogla -**_ we're eating breakfast so see yall

 _ **notstraight -**_ take it cowards

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ i got versatile LOL

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ BRO I GOT IT TOO LMAOOO

 ** _basicallyidowrk -_** YALL CAN'T SEE IT BUT SCOTTY AND I ARE LOSING IT RN

 _ **notstraight -** _what are yall doing rn anyways?

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ we're late night snack shopping

 _ **moosnuckel -** _You guys worry me all the time 😅

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ uh I got labels are meaningless???

 _ **owlboy -**_ that's a thing?

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ apparently??????

 _ **smii7y -**_ fuck this quiz

 _ **notstraight -**_ LMAOOOO JAREN GOT BOTTOM

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ WHAT DID WE SAY SMITTY

 _ **smii7y -**_ IT SAYS MOSTLY BOTTOM FUCK YOU IM NOT A BOTTOM 😡😡😡

_**basicallyidowrk** _ _has changed **smii7y's** nickname to **softbottom**_

_**softbottom -**_ IM KILLING YOU

 _ **softbottom -**_ YOU MF WHORE

 _ **softbottom -**_ YOUR KNEES

 _ **softbottom -**_ MINE

 _ **softbottom -**_ YOUR SOUL

 ** _softbottom -_** MINE

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ Yknow at least its not me

 _ **owlboy -**_ MOOD 😂😂😂

 _ **softbottom -**_ WHAT DID YOU GET JOHN

 _ **softbottom -**_ HUH YOU BITCH

 _ **notstraight -**_ top baby 😏

 _ **softbottom -**_ LIAR

 _ **notstraight -**_ YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT PUSSY??

 _ **softbottom -**_ GO AHEAD

 _ **softbottom -**_ AND I'LL PROVE IM NOT A BOTTOM

 _ **notstraight -**_ TO DMS THEN FUCKER

 _ **owlboy -**_ you see what you've done?

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ this is better then we expected

**Tuesday 11:13PM PST**

_**kryozgaming** _ _has started a private message with **smii7y**_

_**kryozgaming -**_ do you know what id do to you if i could have my way with you

 _ **smii7y -**_ good god i don't like where this is going

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ everyday we'd be fucking

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ on the table. on the couch. against the wall

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ bathroom sex

 _ **smii7y -**_ john

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ we'd be all over each other. you'd be covered in bruises and hickeys

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ all by me and me only

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ and after each session our friends will tease you bc even with shirts theyd be showing

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ but you wouldn't care bc id make u feel good

 _ **smii7y -**_ tbh john this isn't convincing me at all

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ rlly now?

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ guess i'll turn it up to an 11

 _ **smii7y -**_ im--

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ so we fuck, right?

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ and we both lay there afterwards

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ me tired bc i probably fucked the shit of you

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ you tired bc you got your legs fucked off

 _ **smii7y -**_ GET TO THE POINT

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ and we're laying there together

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ and i reach over and hold your hand and very quietly start telling you how much you mean to me

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ i start talking about how much you've influenced my life since the millisecond you wrote me and ranted about how infuriating it was that you couldn't find any propellor hats in stores

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ i tell you that i found something to look forward to everday during freshman year since it meant i could read your letter. and your letters inspired me to give life another shot

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ i speak about how much i wanted to kill your first gf for standing you up at your first dance and how i wanted to hold you when you told me you lost your first dog

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ then i say that you saved me. your sweet heart and pure smile fueled me through the deepest pit of depression. that i could no longer leave the world since it meant i couldn't have a chance of looking into your eyes and kissing you and taking you on a proper first date

 _ **kryzogaming -**_ that you are my world now.

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ and then i kiss you so fucking hard that it becomes round 2 within seconds

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ if i could have my way with you id treat you like a prince

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ everyday will be a dream that i crafted just for your enjoyment.

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ how would that sound jare?

 _ **kryozgaming -**_ would you give yourself to me?

**Wendesday 2:27AM EST**

_**softbottom -**_ im a bottom

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ SHSAJASKKSA

 _ **basicallyidowrk -**_ JOHN WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

 _ **fourzer0seven -**_ IM WEAKKKKKK

 _ **moosnuckel -**_ oh my GOD

 _ **owlboy -**_ john broke smitty

 _ **notstraight -**_ im not one to kiss and tell

 _ **notstraight -**_ 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want someone like john to RAIL ME


End file.
